A twist in Harry!
by harrypotterfan7dem
Summary: Everybody's life is turned around when Harry after a battle with Death eaters becomes another person. Why Harry acts like that? But most importantly whose fault is that? Can his friends find a solution before it's too late?i will appreciate reviews.enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_ She needed him so much but he would never be hers. She wanted so badly to be in his side. Not as his best friend but as something more. _

Hermione watched carefully as Ron was pacing back and forth the room. He was so nervous and angry at the same time. Hermione was trying to calm him down but every time she had tried… well it was fruitless. Not only she made her anxiety worse but she also made Ron angrier and more nervous. Ron and she was a couple for almost three years and friends for over a decade but still she couldn't understand him totally. But right now she hadn't the time or the mood to think about Ron's behavior. "Harry, please be okay," she silently prayed. It was the only think she had done for almost two hours. Because her best friend Harry Potter was in critical situation in St Mungo Hospital. Because the only human being who actually could understand her and stand by her side no matter what , the man for whom she could give her own life for without second thoughts was now playing with the Death for one more time. She wasn't sure what happened. Ron was in complete shock and wasn't able to give any more detail about what happened. Luna and Neville were standing nearby. Neville was soothing a crying Luna but he also wasn't able to stop his tears from falling.

"Why are they crying," Hermione said to herself as a tear escaped from her eyes as well. "He is not dead. I can feel it. It can't be."But what really happened?

The only thing Hermione knew was that they were fighting some of the remaining Death eaters when Harry was hitten by a curse. When she asked Ron about the curse he just answered that he had no idea what kind of curse it was.

"It can't be the fatal one," Hermione thought. "We wouldn't be here if it was. But what takes them so long?"Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the Head Healer. Hermione stood up and approaches him with big footsteps. She looked him thoughtfully trying to understand what he was about to say. The Head Healer took a deep breath and said.

"Mr. Potter is just fine." The moment he said that Luna started crying again but now for pure joy. Ron hugged Hermione so tightly that she found it difficult to breath but at this moment6 oxygen was not a priority for her. When she managed to escape Ron's embrace she looked at the Healer seriously and then asked. "What exactly happened to Harry?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger we couldn't find the origin of the curse. The only thing we know is that whatever it was made his heart stop but thankfully we managed to bring him back. You will be able to see him right now. Now, if you excuse me I have to visit some patients." Ron shaked the Healer's hand and thanked him for his help. Then Neville asked. "Who will go in first?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer as she made her way to Harry's room. She had promised the she wouldn't cry but the moment he saw him tears filled her eyes. She run towards him and hugged him. She felt happiness and relief but then shock overcame her when she felt Harry pushing her back. Her surprised look was replaces with a mixture of feelings when she heard Harry yelling at her," Do not touch me filthy Mudblood."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was never so shocked in her entire life. She had seen many things in her life so far. Too many to be precise. But that was something she could never imagine. It was a living nightmare. Because no matter how much love and happiness her two best friends had given to her since they were kids there were times when she thought that all the prejudice about the Mudbloods in the Wizard world would affect them , make them feel pity about her and eventually abandon her. But all those were silly thought as many times she had reminded to herself. She had faith in both of Harry and Ron and she also had faith in their friendship. All these until now.

"Harry?" Her voice was so low but still full of pain and surprise. "Harry. Harry It's me, Hermione! What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Harry's emerald eyes were filled with such anger and hate that she unconsciously took a step closer to the door. "Who gave you the right to speak to me filthy Mudblood? Do you thing that I don't know who you are? That I have amnesia or something? Let me set that straight." His voice became louder and louder and Hermione could hear that outside the room there was a short of disorder. She managed to say something but she was interrupted from Harry. "You are the pathetic little girl who keeps following me since I was a kid. I tried to be nice to you since you hadn't friends. After all you were quiet useful back at school but now you an absolute nothing. I don't know what made Ron to date you after all."

Now Hermione wasn't shocked. Nothing but shocked. She fixed him with a long stare trying to compose her. But she couldn't make it so she did what she thought it was reasonable at that moment. "HARRY JAMES POTTER," she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" At this time Ron entered the room but before he could ask what's going on Harry responded. "AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD SPEAK TO YOU? YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME. YOU DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO PROVIDE ME ANYMORE. YOU ARE USELESS TO ME."

His words were like punches on Hermione's chest. Every single word. She couldn't bear more. She cover her ears with her hands as she turned her back to Harry and made her way to the exit while tears were streaming down her face. She didn't want to hear anything else but unfortunately her hands couldn't prevent her from listening to Harry insults. "WHAT IS IT GRANGER? YOU CAN'T STAND THE TRUTH? BELIEVE IT OR NOT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME. I BET THAT EVERYBODY JUST PITYS YOU" Hermione left a sob to escape and Ron who had remained frozen for a couple of minutes felt anger built up inside him. "Mate, stop that now. You don't know what you are talking about." Harry looked at Ron for a moment. "What I should have expected from you after all? Is she that good…?"

Harry didn't manage to finish his sentence. Ron took out his wand and aimed at Harry. He would hex him if Hermione hadn't calmed him down. "Ron, maybe it's a side effect from this curse." Tears were still streaming down her face but she had managed to control herself. "We better call a healer."

"But…,'' Ron tried to protest.

"Let's just go Ron," she said as she gapped his hand and made their way out.

_**Writer note: I want to thank all of you who have read my story. I hope you like it. I would be thrilled if you could write your reviews and let me know about your opinion. I just want you to know that English is not my mother language and since I'm in the fan fiction world barely three months I still try to understand how that Beta thing works. Enjoy! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank all of you who read my story. I hope you enjoy it. I would really want to read your reviews and learn your opinion. Hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Ron and Hermione were waiting the Head Healer over an hour. They were informed that he might be late since he had a very difficult operation so they only thing they could do were waiting. Ron was sitting at a chair across Hermione and from the look on his face she could say that he was in very deep thoughts. He hadn't say a single word since they left Harry's room but Hermione couldn't blame him. She was shocked as well. It was the hardest thing she had to face in her entire life. Fighting people who only wanted to hurt and eventually kill her and her family or friends was just something normal. But fighting Harry… her best friend? That was something so painful. Even when Bellatrix tortured her she hadn't feel such deep pain. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the Healer whom they had requested to check Harry. He approached them silently and then said.

"I checked Mr. Potter. The only thing I can say is that the change in his behavior is more likely due to the curse which had hitten him."

Hermione let a sigh of relief. If the Healer was right it would be a matter of time for the side effect to warm off. Then Harry would be back. But when her eyes met the Healer's face the reality hit her. "But it's not so simple right?" There was so much hope that she might was wrong in that little sentence that the Healer hesitated to answer.

"I'm afraid yes Mrs. Granger. It is not so simple. You see we don't know what Curse it was exactly. And if can't detect the curse then it is very difficult to fix the side effects. We hope that they will warm off by the time. But if we don't find the person who casted the curse then we can't do something more."

Hermione was infuriated. With a sudden move she faced Ron who was standing just behind her. "Ron I'm begging you. Please remember who casted the curse. It's not possible not to remember it. You were there." Ron bowed his head and then said with a very dangerous tone in his voice.

"You think it's my fault don't you? What did you expect me to do? Watch after Harry? Or maybe put myself in front of him and protect him? I was fighting as well for Merlin's sake. I didn't just observe."

Hermione felt so bad. Not because he had accused Ron about what happened but because Ron was right. She expected him to protect Harry at all cost as he had made years before. But that was impossible. Because Ron wasn't Harry. She hugged Ron tightly and murmured. "I'm sorry Ron. I'm just upset." Surprisingly Ron hadn't remained angry. He hugged her back and then said."I'm going to inform the others. I'm sure my mother is too worried. Would you come with me? "Hermione sized her options for a while before answering. " No, I'm going to talk to the Healers. I want to learn how we should treat Harry and get information about his medication."

Ron kissed her forehead and disaparrated with a loud pop. Hermione took a deep breath and made her way back to Harry's room. She went in without knocking. Harry was awake just staring at the ceiling. But the moment he saw her suddenly the ceiling wasn't so much interesting.

"You are very stubborn Mudblood. What haven't you understand yet? I don't want to have any relation with you"

"I'm aware of that," said Hermione. "I only want to ask you a question. Then I'll leave you alone." With no warning Harry stood up and started getting closer to Hermione. Hermione took a step back and unconsciously touched her wand at her back pocket. Harry approached her and stood too close to her. He bowed his head so he could look her in the eyes and smirked. "Ask me whatever you want."

His tone made Hermione blush but she tried hard to compose herself. "I want you to tell me who hexed you." For a moment Harry stood silent but he quickly answered. "I can't remember that. But it doesn't matter since I'm fine."

"You are fine?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this statement. "You have changed. Whatever had hittened you…" She hadn't managed to finish her sentence.

Harry pressed his lips at her violently. She tried to push him away but years of Auror training had given to him a big advantage. And as the seconds were passing she felt better and better. She closed her eyes and her hand automatically gripped Harry's hair as Harry deepened the kiss. When after several minutes they broke apart for air back to his bed and Hermione still shocked and embarrassed turned to leave when she heard him whisper. "At least you kiss well Mudblood. Ron is right to be with you after all. But you know who said that only my best mate should have all the fun."

Hermione faced him again. She looked at him for a second and then said. "You know it's not fair to hit or tease anyone who is weaker than as. It's just unfair. But life isn't always fair." Harry's triumphant smile disappeared as confusion overcame him. He tried to tell something but Hermione didn't wait to hear a thing. She slapped him on his face so hard that her hand bruised as well. But she wouldn't let him know. She slammed the door as she made her way out with tears streaming down on her face for one more time this day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I KNOW THAT I'M UPDATING TOO FAST BUT I JUST CAN'T LET IT GO. I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR YOUR GOOD WORDS AND I REALLY WANT TO SEE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY READING! :D**_

Hermione was sitting quietly in the kitchen at her and Ron's apartment. She was looking at her tea for at least an hour without even trying it. She was very absent minded and that was a fact that was detectable even to Ron. Last night they had one of their infamous argues. She suggested that Harry should stay with them until the situation was under control. The truth was that the main subject of every conversation the last couple of days was around Harry and that was a soft spot for Ron. She remembered the bloody conversation with every little detail.

"Hermione, Harry is not a child and definitely you're not his bloody mother," Ron said with annoyance clear in his voice. "I'm sure that my mother will be more than pleased if Harry could stay with her. You know how she enjoys taking care of people. Especially Harry."

Hermione stared at him for a second and the responded. "It's not the same Ron, and you know it. We are his best friends. It is the least we can do…"

"Of course. You know Hermione you are engaged to me, not Harry. You should be a little concerned about me as well. But no, no. Our sole problem is Harry for once again in this damn lifetime."

"Ronald, are you listening to yourself. You are talking about our Harry. And what do you expect me to do when Harry is in that situation. Take care of what color of pillows we should put on the sofa?" Hermione was too stressed the last couple of days. It wasn't just that Harry got injured. That was something she could handle. After all it wasn't the first time. But his behavior towards her was something which bothered her a lot. And instead of minding her concerns and sadness Ron thought that it was the right time to bring up his ego issues.

Ron hesitated for a second but his anger overtook him." Yes Hermione you are right. Let's bring back Harry in here. I have missed so much hearing someone calling you a Mudblood." Her voice was full of sarcasm. "Or maybe, no. I have a better scenario. Let's put Harry in here and see what he can do to you if you approach him much. It would be fun."

"You know that all of these are consequences of a bloody curse, don't you?" It was her turn to be sarcastic.

"Hermione, you know something. Do whatever you want, already. But expect me to be happy for that." Before she could disagree more with him he had turned his back to her and went to sleep.

As her flash back ended she took the big decision. She put down her mug and apparated to Harry's house. She was surprised to see Ginny there.

"Hey Gin." She said carefully.

"Hey Hermione," the beautiful redhead said as she rushed to hug her. "I just wanted to check on Harry. He seems pretty fine to me. He is just a little moody. But it'll pass I'm sure. Now if you excuse e I have to get back at work." She kissed Hermione on the cheak and made her way to the fireplace.

The moment Ginny disappeared realization hit Hermione. Was she just jealous of Ginny? Sure, she and Harry had their past but it was past.

"Perfect," she said to herself. "It's getting better and better."

She opened quietly Harry's bedroom door being afraid that she would wake him up. But he wasn't asleep. When their eye gazes met Hermione felt as Harry was puzzled. She wasn't allowed to meet him since the Healers couldn't define what exactly the potion did but she had to see him. But his reaction was thankfully better than the last time.

"Good morning Harry, "she said carefully.

"I didn't want to see you in my house." His voice was so cold that Hermione felt a chill in the air.

"You like it or not I'm going to visit you."

"Oh, really. Then I'm going to ban you from entering my house. I will hire Aurors to guard the door if it is necessary. But I don't want to have contacts with a Mudblood."

Hermione knew that being angry wouldn't be a solution but she couldn't help it... "You must be a good actor then because the way you kissed me wasn't exactly showing that."

He clenched his fist angrily and his tone became dangerous." It was just a little game. Just a way to reduce adrenaline. I'm never going to touch you again."

Hermione felt her eyes filling with tears. He was standing a few meters away so with a couple of big steps she was able to reach him. She cupped his face her hands and whispered.

"Harry please don't say that. You don't mean it and you know it. It's hurting me a lot, don't you see it. Search in your head and heart. I'm your best friend, remember! I'm your Mione."

She couldn't hide her tears more so she turned to her hills and reached the room's exit when she heard Harry saying." I think that I have remembered something."


	5. Chapter 5

_**So guys this is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I would like to ask you to leave your reviews in the way out since they are very important for me and they help me get better and better. Feel free to comment about the characters and make guesses for the next chapters. Thank you so very very much for reading. Enjoy! Xoxox**_

Hermione slowly turned herself towards Harry and looked at him carefully. For a moment both of them stood in silence before Hermione decided to speak.

"What have you remembered, Harry?"

Harry stood still frozen trying to overcome that instinct which was always telling him to disrespect Hermione and treat her badly. Instead of that he took a deep breath and answered.

"It's not exactly that I have remembered doing something. On the contrary I don't think that the day of the accident there was any kind of emergency which made me and Ron face some meta- Death eaters. "

Hermione for the first time in her life felt confusion. Harry who had read her expression tried to explain.

"What I'm trying to explain Mud…, ehm Hermione, is that I think all of that was a trap. And that trap it wasn't settled from Death eaters but from somebody who just hates me."

"But Ron was there Harry. I think that he would be able to tell as if it wasn't actually an attack." Her answer pissed Harry of.

"You know something. Do as you wish. I knew that I couldn't trust you no matter what. And for your own good you better dispose the know-it-all look. Maybe it's not so good for your social life." He was heading to the door but Hermione griped his hand.

"Harry please you misunderstood me. You know that I'm always on your side but there're facts that we can't ignore. I promise that I will do whatever is needed to bring you back again. But please, please do not talk to me like that."

"I will do whatever I wish to do and you better get over it."

Then Hermione decided that she has already had enough. She let his hand and then said.

"If you say so I'm not going to interfere more. You can find the solution alone. Maybe it will be a little hard to you since all the finding the solutions procession back in the past was my thing. But who cares? Maybe you want to stay as you are now. It's not a big deal."

And with these words Hermione aparrated back to her apartment.

_**At the same night**_

Ron was watching television as Hermione was trying to read a new novel. But she couldn't concentrate at all. She kept thinking about what Harry had said.

"And what if somebody actually tried t set up Harry?" she told to herself. "It's impossible. Ron could have done something. But then again what if somebody purposely obliviated Ron so he would think that there was actually a fight. "

She decided to speak to Ron but then she stopped.

"He will get angry with me and he would be right. I'm going to say to him that he was obliviated and that probably Harry fell on a trap? That's hard even for Ronald."

So she silently decided to investigate the matter more thoughtfully. Beginning from the ministry. Maybe she had told Harry that she will not interfere but that was impossible. She would bring Harry back and damn the bloody consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyyyy once again! I'm very very sorry the delay but I had exams I was studying and studying… But now I'm on vacation I will update more frequently. I want to thank you for the patience and ask you to review since I feel too insecure with my writing ability! But the most important for me is you to enjoy the story! (I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately: P)**_

Hermione had never felt such anxiety before. And admit it or not her life so far was full of anxieties, worries and drama. But right now she was ready to do something that was way out of her league. She was about to break the rules. Without Ron and Harry pushing her to do so. That was too much for Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Too much!

But she had to be brave. For Harry. After all she couldn't count the time when he had been brave for her. So she did it. She entered the "Memorial" room. The room where the ministry was keeping all the case's files and the magical vials with the victim and suspect's memories. It was forbidden to enter this room except for the Minister of Magic himself and the Head Auror. But Hermione was willing to break that. "For Harry's sake," she kept saying herself while she was casting a sleeping charm to the room's guard. That was what she said to herself when she unlocked the Memorial room's door and entered in. That room was enormous. It was bigger than the Department of Mystery.

"How am I supposed to find anything in here? It will take months," she told to herself while she casted some finding spells, whispering Harry's name. She was trying and trying for over an hour. In any minute the sleeping charm would warm off and then…

She didn't want to think what would happen next. She was ready despite her dismay to quite when suddenly a glimpse appeared in front of her. A bright green light was formed, a very familiar green light which with no warning started moving. Hermione didn't know why but she trusted that odd green sparkle so she started following it. Finally she reached her destination. The little sparkle stopped in front of a large file with the name "Potter" on it.

She sat down; casted the "Lumos" spell and started reading the extra sized file. She had to pass many useless pages before she could reach the main subject of her search. The event of the attack. She kept reading and reading it. But nothing was bizarre or wrong, Every single detail was identical to the story which Aurors had said. And it was impossible for them as every single testimony was checked with a handful of truth spells and a dose of veritaserum. Something else was wrong, and Hermione was going to find out soon.

**At the same moment**

Harry woke up in his bed after a frightful nightmare. He panted heavily while he was trying to compose himself and calm down. He tried to remember what scared him as badly as he was making his way to the kitchen for a cold glass of water. He put his lips on the cold glass and he sighted heavily. The cool material was soothing his hot lips. And at this precise he remembered the nightmare. He was walking in a little park which was very familiar to him when he saw Hermione running directly at him. He opened his arm ready to hug her when a shadow flied behind her and started pushing her away. Harry tried to move towards her but he could not move an inch. Then suddenly the shadow went on fire. Red flames started licking the two forms. Hermione screamed and in a minute they had disappeared. The only think Harry could remember was that bright red light which was appearing itself again and again.

**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. LOTS OF LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys. Another chapter is up. Hope you enjoy my story. Please please please review. I will appreciate it very much. Have fun! Xxx **_

Hermione felt furious and desperate at the same moment. She couldn't believe that she wasn't able to find anything at all. It was the first time in her entire life where she wasn't successful.

"I'm going to let Harry down," she kept mumbling to herself on her way back home. "He never let me down and the first time he really needs me I'm a complete failure."

The idea of asking Ron to help her had crossed her mind several times in the last few hours. She knew that he loved Harry as much as she did but the fact that he was present the time Harry was wounded was a weak point for all of them. Ron was too proud for his own good. So whenever Hermione had tried to make him talk more about the event Ron would abruptly snap at her. He insisted that everybody thought that Harry's accident and condition was partly his mistake. Hermione couldn't blame him. She would had certainly felt guilty if one of her closest friend or family was injures while she was standing just a few feet away.

She made her way in the small apartment and shut the door close with anger. She sat tiredly on the sofa and threw her bad in a corner next to the coffee table. She had to concentrate and think. There should be a solution. Every single problem has a solution but she was too tired to pressure herself more. She decided to have a shower and then sleep when she heard the strange noise. She turned her head to the source of the noise only to the Weasley's new owl Ben tapping the widow eagerly. She opened the widow and let the tired owl to rest while she was opening the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you may remember today is Arthur's birthday and I'm organizing a little surprise party. I would be thrilled if you could make it._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley._

"No, no," Hermione yelled as she started wearing her clothes. She had forgotten Arthur's birthday. Who? Hermione Granger. A moving agenda. She rushed to the front door and apparated to Diagon Alley where she rushed to the nearest bookstore hoping that at the end she could make it.

**At the Burrow:**

All of them were gathered together. Even Harry was dragged out of Grimmauld place to celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday. Hermione. They were dancing, chatting laughing. All of them, except from her. She was in deep thoughts. She felt as like she carried all the problems of the entire world on her shoulders. She really wanted to be happy for everyone. For Ron, for Molly, for Arthur…

But as long as the situation wasn't better she couldn't guarantee anything.

"What if Harry stays like that forever?" That was a question which had crossed her mind several times since the incident with the attack. She shook her head trying to make all the bad thoughts to disappear.

"His behavior towards me got better but no matter what we are not the same. He is more distant towards everyone. And he is not my best friend. And, oh my God, I can't live without my best friend."

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Ron suddenly without warning came and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Why are so distracted, beautiful? Problem with work again?" Ron was certainly drunk. She could smell the firewisky from miles away. But at this moment she really wanted someone to talk even though and with Harry absent she couldn't find any person more suitable that Ron."

"Ron… I'm concerned about Harry." Hermione whispered to Ron's ear which suddenly became red as fire.

"What the hell, Hermione," he shouted angrily. "You keep thinking about Harry in your entire life. For once try to think about someone else."

Every single head in the room had turned his head towards them but Hermione couldn't worry less at this moment.

"You know Harry has a major problem right now and, you know, I thought that as his best friends we should try to help him. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe his best friends should just sit and watch without helping at all. Oh that's a wise choice!" Her voice was sarcastic that Ron felt shocked. Hermione was always kinder and logical. She never put herself into a fight and a she tried always to be more diplomatic.

"I have problems to, Hermione. It's no always Harry, your parents, your work. I have a bloody life to, with bloody problems." Ron voice get higher and higher and now he was pointing on Hermione furiously.

"Oh yeah. What you should eat for lunch or the Quid itch score is far too important than a man who lost a part of his memories."

"What's that suppose to mean, Hermione?"

Mrs. Weasley tried to calm the down but Hermione's answer made the room quiet once again. "That means, you irrational selfish arse, that maybe you problems are not serious enough to deal with," Hermione screamed at Ron's face.

Ron was never angrier in his entire life. His whole face took a bright red colour and he couldn't think clearly. So he hadn't realized that he had raised his hand and he was going to hit Hermione. He only realized his actions when he felt somebody grab his hand and shove him away.

Hermione who had closed her eyes when she realized what Ron was about to do reopened the only to see Harry standing in front of her as a shield. With no more words he took her hand and disapparated away from the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione blinged several times before she could adjust to the new environment. Although she was in Grimauld place countless times the sudden apparation had somehow made her brain go numb.

"What just happened?" she told herself as she tried to compose herself. She tried to take a big breath while her right hand automatically was placed on her right cheek. "Did Ron just tried to...?"

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Harry.

"Yes, Harry took me away..." she thought. She extended her arm in an attempt to grab him but a loud noise , a noise of something being tossed and eventually broken was heard. She soon realized that the item was a bizzare vase which decorated for countless years the Black's coffe table.

"Harry," she mumbled quietlly, "it's alright." "We are gone."

His eyes focused on her and she could swear that she saw a strange glimpse in his eyes. He aproached her with two large steps and he graped her from the shoulders. Panic overcame Hermione. It wasn't long ago since he was calling her "Mudblood".

But she stared steadily at his soft green eyes. " I'll handle this," she said to herself. "It's my Harry afterall."

By this thought her feauters softened.

Suddenly Harry started shaking her and withought warning he started shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME. YOU. I HATE YOU. YOU ARE A MUDBLOOD. I CAN NOT STAND YOU. BUT STILL WHEN I SAW RON TRYING TO HURT YOU. I COULDN'T HELP IT. SOMETHING TOLD ME TO HELP YOU. TO SAVE YOU. A VOICE IN MY HEAD TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE SPECIAL TO MtE. THAT I LOVE YOU DEEPLY AND FOR THAT I SHOULD BE NEXT TO YOU. TOUR FRIEND, YOUR PROTECTOR. AS ALWAYS." Some tears had escaped his eyes but that couldn't stop him.

"THAT BLOODY VOICE WHICH KEEP TALKIN IN MY HEAD. ABOUT MY BEHAVIOR , ABOUT MY ACTIONS. AND IT ALWAYS COMES AROUND WJEN YOU ARE NEXT TO ME." His hands had lossened the grip on her shoulders and he took a step back in order to look at her. He noticed that she was also crying now.

"Harry, I..., I...," but a sob made her stop. Her best friend was in pain and that was clear. He was fighting with his own self in a battle which was not so equal. Memories versus a powerfull curse. And he was fighting all alone.

She was trying to apologize when he felt his hand all over her. He hugged her so hard that for a moment she thought that she would not be able to breath. But soon she felt relaxed. She hugged him back and she said reassuringly.

"We will fix it together. I know that my Harry is somewhere in there and i'm gonna bring him back no matter what. I promise."

His answer brought tears in her eyes but at least happy.

" I know Mione, I know..."

_**Guys sorry for the delay. I know it's kind of short but i'm currently writing via i-phone so I have quite limited options. I want all of you who have sticked with the story from the beginning and I want to ask you a big favor...Please review. Xxxxxx :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you. Long time no see. I hope you like my new chapter and i want you to forgive me if there are mistakes but the autocorrect is not working so i have a hard time doing my job properly. I want to ask you to review. Tell me your opinions about the story and your guesses. Should i contineu this or not. I love you all. HarryxHermione xxx**

**A week later**

Ron was devastated... He was constantly drunk, literally locked in his bedroom and there was no way he would leave his aprtment. He felt miserable and sad. What he was going to do without Hermione. He was certain tha she was going to leave him for good.

He was such an idiot. Even a week after the incident he could remember every single detail of their argument. He was about to hit Hermione... He was about to hit...

Ron screamed at the top of his lungs and threw the empty firewiskey bottle to the nearest wall. The bottle broke into thousand pieces and litter the whole room. But that was the least of his problems.

Suddenly the door bursted open and his mother entered the bedroom. Ron wasn't able to face his mother yet. After the incident in the Burrow every single member of his family was completely mad and furious with him. Bill and his father gave him a disappointed look , the twins were angry at him and Ginny and his mother were shouting at him for over an hour without taking a breath.

After a while he thought that he had enough so he made his way to his apartment.

"Ron," his mother said gently. Molly was very angry and mainly disappointed with her son but she cared for him deeply and it pained her that he was in such a state.

"Please eat something. You haven't ate since Merlin knows when." She place a tray with hot soup onto his lap.

She then noticed the groken pieces of glass on the floor and with a flicker of her wand all the mess was settled.

"Please my boy stop drinking. You will get sick."

Ron didn't reply. He covered himself with a thick blanket and he closed his was silent for a moment. Then she bented slowly and placed a kiss on his forhead.

"I will send your sister to look after you tonight." Ron didn't respond and he silently waited to hear the aparitatio "pop" sound. And then he let himself sleep.

He had a dreamless sleep , Merlin bless the alchohol! His blissful sleep was interupted by a sound from the entrance. He stood up slowly trying to fully wake up as the sound of the door opening was heard clearly.

He made his way to the living room where a familiar figure appeared from the shodows.

"What are you doing here...? "


End file.
